Thoda Island Trouble
by TrueGamer
Summary: Oneshot. Sheena saves Lloyd at the geyser, but gets hurt.


Ok here's a one-shot I thought up after seeing what would happen if you cough accidentally did not make it across the ice, when trying to get the Siritua Statue at Thoda Dock. If you want to know, yes you can get Sheena at this point. Before Izlood, after the first time you fight Sheena, go up and you'll cross a bridge, into the biggest island in Sylverant, up to Hima. Be warned though, you have to fight the guardians of Light and Wind, before getting her. Make sure you're prepared, as the Guardian of Light is lethal with a squad of people barely level 20. You end up doing Thoda Dock last. Anyway, here's what I think should have happened.

* * *

"Hey!" exclaimed Lloyd as they came up to the geyser, "Is that it?" he asked pointing to the other side.

"Yes, it must be." Replied Raine.

"Ok Lloyd," started Genis, "I'm gonna freeze the top, but only certain areas will be safe, so follow my directions EXACTLY. I can only guaranty about 30 seconds, so move fast."

"Got it!" Lloyd answered.

"If you can't do it," Sheena started, concern in her voice, "come back. I'll take your place."

"Thanks Sheena" he said enthusiastically, "Right, here I go!"

He jumped onto the first safe block of ice, and immediately heard steam coming from beneath him.

"Right, now move right!" shouted Genis, but Lloyd didn't move, "LLOYD, MOVE RIGHT!" he shouted louder.

At this, Lloyd started to panic, he could tell Genis was telling him which direction to move in, but he couldn't hear which way he said. 'Aw crap,' he thought, 'I'm gonna have to go with my gut.' He jumped to the block right in front of him.

It started to crumble as well as steam violently, so he reacted fast and jumped to the one on his right, but it to started to crumble. He jumped to the right again, but without waiting to see if it was safe or not, jumped to the one in front of him.

"NO LLOYD!" shouted Genis, "NOT THAT WAY!"

"I don't think he can hear you Genis." Said Colette worriedly.

"I concur." Stated Kratos, rather calmly, "He seems to be using his instincts, yet they seem to be failing him."

Lloyd was jumping on random blocks, but seemed to always be forced to move back than forwards. He tried for the one in front of him, but slipped as he landed. The block started to crumble, and he was slipping into the geyser.

"Lloyd NO!" shouted Sheena. She jumped onto the first block and then, using her ninja skills, jumped from block to block, using the route quickest to Lloyd. None of the blocks crumbled as she was barely touching them.

In no time, she reached Lloyd. She helped him up as fast as she could, which meant he didn't slip in. Together they jumped to the nearest ice block, which was thankfully safe.

"Woah! Thanks a lot Sheena!" panted Lloyd gratefully.

"No problem Lloyd," Sheena answered, blushing slightly, "But next time, try to be more care..." but the ice supporting her right foot gave way.

She was falling backwards, but Lloyd grabbed her arm so she didn't fall all the way. She was about to thank him, when a large burst of steam erupted beneath the part of her that was over water. She screamed in pain.

"SHEENA!" Yelled Lloyd pulling her away from the edge. He picked her up in a cradle like fashion. Concentrating hard, he jumped back to the others, not landing on a single bad block of ice.

"Professor Raine you've gotta heal her!" he pleaded with his teacher, as he laid Sheena on the ground.

"Of course." She answered, raising her staff over the unconscious ninja. Green energy surrounded her, but she still lay unconscious.

"Professor, it didn't work!" he started to feel bad, this was his fault she was hurt.

"Relax Lloyd. She's fine. She's just resting right now."

Lloyd sighed in relief, "That's good." He then picked her up again, "Let's get her back to Thoda Dock, it's got to be the best place near here."

0000000

Sheena woke up, to find herself in a soft, comfy bed.

"Sheena, you're awake!" said an enthusiastic voice. She looked down to see Corrine lieing on her stomach.

"Hey Corrine." She spoke, with great difficulty. She tried to lift off the covers so she could get out, but there was something, that wasn't Corrine, holding them down. She looked down to see Lloyd, sitting on a chair, but resting his head on the covers next to her body. "Lloyd?"

"He hasn't left your side since he got you here." Said another voice. She looked round to see Raine walking through the door to see what the noise was about. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Raine. I'm still feeling a bit weak." But then a thought crossed her mind, "How'd I get here anyway?"

"Lloyd carried you here." Answered Corrine, still ecstatic about Sheena's recovery, "He was a real gentlemen."

"Indeed." Added Raine, "He hasn't left your side since the accident." She was getting ready to leave, so she could tell the others that she was awake and fine, when Sheena asked.

"But, those bathtubs can barely fit one person, how did we both get in?"

"Well...he put you on his lap, and pulled your body close to his." And she left, rather hastily.

Sheena was blushing furiously, "Don't worry Sheena, I think he's too oblivious to think about that." Laughed Corrine.

"Yeah, I know but..." she was still kind of uncomfortable knowing this, yet not so uncomfortable that she didn't like it.

"He was really concerned about you, you know. I think he kinda likes ya!" this made her blush more.

She sat up, not so that she disturbed Lloyd from his deep sleep, and started to stroke his hair, staring at him lovingly. She leant over and kissed his forehead.

"Ooh!" teased the little fox, "Looks like this little crush isn't one-sided."

"Don't tell him." She said, not even trying to deny her best friend's statement.

"Why not?" asked the little creature confused, "I bet you'd make a great couple."

"I'm trying to stop this world from being saved, by killing a good friend of his. It can't work. So please, don't tell him." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Ok, if you're sure. Don't give up all hope Sheena, there might be a way for you two to be together."

"Thanks Corrine."

* * *

Well there you go, hope you enjoyed. Review to say whether you liked it or not. 


End file.
